This is a cross- sectional study intended to determine how body adiposity, body fat distribution, physical activity and dietary fat and fiber affect the metabolism and circulation of estrogens and other hormones and, how these relate to risk for development of breast cancer, as well as immune function and inflammatory response (ability to respond to either antigens, pathogens or tissue damage).